Nothing Important
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Oh, ya. Karma punya firasat ia akan sangat berterima kasih pada Nagisa karena sudah melaporkan berita itu padanya nanti. Mungkin traktiran di akhir pekan cukup untuk membayarnya? Di depan Karma, Nagisa hanya bisa memasang muka datar seraya berkata, "Karma-kun, ketawamu nyeremin."-A random Asano Gakushuu/Isogai Yuuma fic.


Ada beberapa kata di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dijejerkan dalam satu kalimat tanpa membuat dahi berkerut. Salah satunya—dan yang paling jelas karena sedang berada di depan mata sekarang—adalah _'Isogai Yuuma_ ' dan _'Asano Gakushuu_ ' disatukan dalam kalimat _'bertemu setelah jam pulang sekolah di kafe tempat Isogai kerja sambilan_ '.

Sambil duduk berhadapan. Dengan dua piring _cheesecake_ dan dua cangkir teh hitam tersaji di meja. Juga tatapan heran beberapa penghuni kelas E lain yang kebetulan duduk beberapa kursi di belakang punggung Ketua OSIS (sumpah suer mereka hanya kebetulan main ke sana saat Asano Gakushuu tiba-tiba muncul dan minta, bukan, memerintahkan Isogai untuk menemaninya 'ngobrol' sejenak). Karena Asano duduk membelakangi mereka, mereka hanya bisa mengira-ngira topik percakapan dua makhluk yang sifatnya beda jauh itu dari ekspresi wajah Isogai.

Yang, kalau boleh dikatakan, sama sekali _tidak_ membantu.

Beberapa menit kemudian ("Setengah jam, astaga," gumam Kayano sambil melirik jam dinding terdekat), Asano Junior berdiri dan keluar dari kafe. Setelah membungkuk. Pada Isogai.

Diulangi, Asano Junior keluar dari kafe _setelah membungkuk pada Isogai_.

Kalau bukan tanda akhir dunia, Nagisa tidak tahu apa artinya ini.

 **oOo**

 **Nothing Important**

 **(or so Isogai said with a blushing face)**

 **oOo**

 **Rate: K**

 **Warning: BL Random. Sangat.**

 **Disclaimer: Yuusei Matsui yang punya. Saya cuma iseng bikin asupan buat diri sendiri. /plak**

 **oOo**

"Hoo..."

Ini Karma yang bicara, ngomong-omong. Nagisa baru saja selesai laporan, mumpung si ketua kelas masih belum datang. Sembari menyeruput isi kotak susu stroberi dengan santainya, Karma mengangguk kecil dan mengulang isi laporan Nagisa dalam kepala. "Kalian enggak bisa dengerin apa yang mereka omongin karena lagi rame-ramenya?"

Anggukan lemas.

"Kalian juga enggak sempat lihat mukanya si Ketua OSIS waktu dia keluar kafe?"

Anggukan lagi, sama lemasnya dengan yang tadi.

Dua menit dihabiskan Karma dengan menyusun fakta dalam hati tanpa bicara apapun. Tiga detik selanjutnya, setelah minumannya habis tak bersisa, ia lanjut bicara, "Terus kenapa laporan ke aku?"

Nagisa kedap-kedip heran. "Kenapa... aku lapor ke kamu?" ulangnya pelan, seperti tidak pasti dengan diri sendiri. "Aku laporan ke kamu karena...?"

Sebelum Nagisa sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Karma mengibaskan tangan dan menggidikkan kepala ke arah pintu masuk. "Lupain yang barusan; mendingan tanya langsung ke orangnya. Tuh, Isogai udah datang."

Dan benar saja, si ketua kelas yang terkenal _ikemen_ itu langsung jadi serbuan penghuni lain begitu sampai di tempat duduknya.

Karma, di sisi lain, menyeringai bak Koro-sensei—satu hal yang membuat Nagisa menyesal sepenuh hati sudah melaporkan berita terkini pada si _redhead_ tukang _blackmail_.

 **.**

"Jadi? Kemarin kalian ngomongin apa?"

"Si Asano ngancem kamu lagi atau gimana?"

"Perlu bantuan ngelawan dia lagi? Otot? Otak? Apapun?"

Isogai tertawa garing. Bulir keringat menggantung di pipinya saat ia berkata, "Enggak kok, dia enggak ngancem lagi. Cuma ngomongin sesuatu, enggak penting banget sumpah."

Mata Maehara menyipit. Isogai keringat dingin. Ditambah tatapan penasaran _redhead_ (yang bisa dibilang) jelmaan setan di barisan belakang (samar-samar ia mendengar Nagisa menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti permintaan maaf), Isogai dibanjiri keringat dingin dan rasa ngeri sekarang. Ngeri karena ia merasa akan ditelanjangi, meski bukan dalam makna harafiah...

Di saat-saat seperti itu, ponselnya berdering.

Dan entah kenapa, satu kelas mendadak hening seketika.

"...Isogai. Sejak kapan kamu punya _ponsel_?" Ini Maehara yang bertanya. Selaku teman akrab sejak jaman kapan dan tahu semua tentang Isogai, wajar saja kalau dia curiga. Bukan karena asumsi temannya nekat melakukan sesuatu yang haram seperti mencuri guna mendapatkan ponsel-bukan, Maehara yakin Isogai tidak punya nyali untuk hal-hal demikian. Ia hanya curiga kalau semua ini ada hubungannya dengan topik percakapan Isogai dengan sosok yang bisa dianggap musuh kelas E kemaren sore di kafe.

Isogai tidak menjawab, tidak pula mengecek ponselnya untuk mengetahui dari siapa pesan itu dikirim. Si ketua kelas malang tengah membeku bak patung sekarang, masih dengan banjir keringat dingin karena samar-samar mulai mendengar kekehan tawa seorang jelmaan setan.

Oh, ya. Karma punya firasat ia akan sangat berterima kasih pada Nagisa karena sudah melaporkan berita itu padanya nanti. Mungkin traktiran di akhir pekan cukup untuk membayarnya?

Di depan Karma, Nagisa hanya bisa memasang muka datar seraya berkata, "Karma-kun, ketawamu nyeremin."

Yep. Isogai dalam masalah besar sekarang.

 **.**

 _ **From:**_ _Asano Gakushuu_

 _ **Subject:**_ _(none)_

 _Jam delapan di taman hiburan. Tidak ada kerja sambilan, 'kan?_

 **.**

 _ **From:**_ _Isogai Yuuma_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Reply:_ _(none)_

 _Um, enggak. Jam 8, oke..._

 **.**

Di gedung utama Akademi Kunugigaoka, seorang pemuda berambut _strawberry blonde_ tersenyum puas.

 **.**

Lain lubuk, lain belalang. Mungkin peribahasa itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi Isogai sekarang; berbeda dengan Asano yang cengar-cengir di gedung utama sana, ia sedang dalam kesulitan menghadapi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi teman sekelasnya. Terutama dari si _redhead_ yang tahu berita ini entah dari siapa. Siapapun yang sudah memberitahukan trending topic pagi ini pada Karma, Isogai berharap semoga yang bersangkutan terkena kesialan tersial sampai mereka lulus nanti.

(di sebelah Kayano, Nagisa bersin-bersin hebat)

"Isogai, itu ponsel dari siapa?"

"Engg—"

"Kemarin kamu ngomongin apa sama Asano-Kaicho?"

"Enggak penting banget, seriusan!"

"Enggak di- _bully_ 'kan? Enggak dipaksa _cosplay_ jadi _maid_ , 'kan?!"

 _Jawsdrop_ sebentar. "F-Fuwa, kamu barusan ngomongin apa...?"

Sementara yang lain sibuk mengerumuni Isogai, Karma melirik Nagisa dengan tatapan yang... tidak bisa dijelaskan. Si empunya rambut biru sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng pelan, yang direspon dengan desisan pelan dari si _redhead_. Dijawab lagi dengan gelengan kepala, kali ini lebih tegas dari yang sebelumnya. Karma angkat bahu, berdiri dari tempatnya, dan berjalan santai menuju tempat Isogai yang masih belum sadar akan bahaya besar karena sibuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya. Kayano bahkan tidak berani bertanya pada Nagisa apa yang akan dilakukan Karma saking tidak karuannya ekspresi wajah Nagisa sekarang.

Tiga detik kemudian, masih belum disadari oleh Isogai dan kerumunan di sekitarnya, ponsel model _flip phone silver_ sudah ada di tangan Karma. Kotak pesan dibuka, daaan—

"' _Jam delapan di taman hiburan. Tidak ada kerja sambilan, 'kan?_ '" Isogai berasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat ucapan itu terlontar dengan inosennya dari mulut seorang Karma. Dan lagi—sejak kapan ponselnya ada di tangan _redhead_ satu itu?!

Seolah tidak peduli—dan memang tidak peduli—pada kepanikan si empunya ponsel, Karma lanjut membaca. Kali ini, mengumumkan nama pengirim pesan dengan alis bertautan. "Dari... Asano Gakushuu?" Jika semula hanya ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap Isogai penuh minat, kini semua mata yang ada di kelas, termasuk Koro-sensei yang baru akan masuk kelas, langsung tertuju pada Isogai yang terlihat mati enggan hidup pun segan.

 _Fix_ sudah. Kehidupan Isogai yang tenang aman damai tentram _gemah ripah loh jinawi_ sudah berakhir sekarang. Hanya karena sebuah ponsel pemberian seseorang yang sudah ia tolak mati-matian kemarin sore tetapi berakhir nyasar di tangan Akabane Karma hari ini, pembaca sekalian.

Saat itu juga, pertanyaan yang semula ruang lingkupnya hanya sekitar ' _apakah Isogai Yuuma jadi korban penindasan Asano Gakushuu lagi?_ ' berubah menjadi ' _sejak kapan Isogai Yuuma dan Asano Gakushuu mulai_ _ **pacaran**_ _?_ '

 **.**

 **.**

Asano nyaris tersedak teh hitam pesanannya saat Isogai selesai menceritakan kembali kejadian di kelas E hari ini. Mulai dari Karma yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil 'mencopet'ponsel dari saku celananya, Koro-sensei yang mendadak jadi wartawan gosip dan menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting padanya ("Demi apa dia nanya hubungan kita bakal lanjut lebih jauh atau enggak," ucap Isogai, setengah trauma setengah merinding mengingat respon wajah teman sekelasnya saat Koro-sensei berkata demikian), hingga Nagisa yang berkali-kali meminta maaf padanya karena sudah melaporkan insiden di kafe pada Karma (dan Isogai hanya bisa menangis pasrah dalam hati; tidak tega juga dia memarahi Nagisa yang tampangnya sudah melas sangat). Singkat kata, hari ini bukan hari yang membahagiakan untuk Isogai.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Asano berdehem pelan. "Jadi, kita udah ketahuan?"

Satu anggukan lelah dari Isogai sudah mewakili seluruh jawaban dan perasaan sosok berseragam pelayan di hadapannya ini.

Beberapa saat diisi dengan keheningan. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka; mengingat kafe juga sudah hampir tutup dan tinggal Asano seorang pengunjung yang masih duduk di dalam ruangan, keheningan ini terasa agak coret sangat _awkward_.

Tik tok. Tik tok. Mata Asano melirik keluar jendela. Kalau boleh jujur, ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya...

"Asano?" panggil Isogai khawatir. Takutnya ada apa-apa dengan anak kepala sekolah satu ini. Mendadak bungkam tanpa memandangnya begini... "Asano? Tehnya enggak enak? Atau mau tambah lagi?"

Gelengan kepala. Tidak terlalu pelan, tidak terlalu cepat. Sama sekali tidak mengejutkan, kalau saja Asano tidak melanjutkan dengan gumaman, " _Cosplay maid_ , ya..."

Sukses saja hal itu membuat Isogai jantungan ronde kedua. Satu seringaian sudah cukup bagi Isogai untuk meyakini ada hubungan darah yang jauh antara keluarga Akabane dan Asano. Cukup jauh, tetapi tidak terlalu jauh sehingga masih ada beberapa sifat yang serupa antara Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma.

(ngomong-ngomong, apa itu tentakel yang barusan terlihat menyembul dari balik semak-semak di seberang jalan?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**


End file.
